


Лучший способ забыть девчонку

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мик и Лен ведут Рэя развеяться…





	Лучший способ забыть девчонку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Way to Get Over a Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295181) by [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry). 



> Вэйврайдер - "она моя"

Команда Вэйврайдер сделала остановку в маленьком городке, чтобы прищучить несколько темпоральных пиратов, и в итоге задержалась — пополнить запасы, починить корабль… Они пробыли здесь три дня, и Рип предупредил всех, что следующим утром они сваливают. Особо упирал на то, что, задерживаясь, они рискуют привлечь лишнее внимание, потому запретил покидать корабль по личным делам.

Не то чтобы это хоть кого-то из них остановило. Сара слиняла, прихватив Джекса, едва Рип отвернулся. Профессор Штейн вышел прогуляться… часа два назад. Мик и Леонард… Рэй понятия не имел, где они, потому что сам он во время совещания вообще читал в своей каюте.

— Окей, красавчик, погнали.

Рэй вздрогнул — Мик вошёл совершенно бесшумно — и поднял взгляд.

— А?

— Мы собираемся как следует надраться, и ты идёшь с нами, — сообщил ему Мик, прежде чем сграбастал за руку и потащил с кровати.

— Не хочу. — Рэй попытался вырвать руку из его хватки. — Веселитесь вдвоём, я вам только мешать буду.

— Нам надоело смотреть на твою кислую рожу, — вставил Снарт, внимательно наблюдающий за их борьбой из-за спины Мика. — Всей команде.

Рэй возвёл глаза к потолку и снова раскрыл книгу.

— Или ты идёшь по-хорошему и успеваешь переодеться, или мы тебя накачаем и оттащим прямо в пижаме.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Рэй, откладывая книгу. — Просто дайте мне пару минут.

Он думал, что, согласившись пойти в бар с двумя бандитами, будет сильно жалеть, но оказалось даже приятно. Первое, что сделал Мик в городе — отыскал эту маленькую пивную. Она в полной мере оправдала ожидания Рэя: слегка грязная, тёмная и забитая людьми. Но им удалось занять уединённый столик в дальнем углу.

Рэй боялся, что придётся говорить с ними о Кендре, и потому опасался идти с ними. Так или иначе, уже месяц, как она и Картер отказались возвращаться на Вэйврайдер. Месяц с тех пор, как она отвергла его предложение, и он чувствовал себя как выжатая тряпка. Ну честно, кто бы не чувствовал? Он всё ждал, что Мик или Леонард упомянут её, но те просто трепались ни о чём.

— Я знаю: вы хотели поговорить о Кендре, — наконец выпалил Рэй, когда Мик отошёл за третьей порцией.

— Не, мы просто хотели, чтобы ты расслабился, — поправил Леонард, даже не глядя в его сторону.

— Да я и не напрягался, — огрызнулся Рэй и скрестил руки на груди.

Леонард повернулся к нему.

— На той неделе ты довёл до слёз Гидеон.

— И? Меня невеста бросила, могу я расстраиваться?

— Уже пора оставить её в прошлом.

— Как? — спросил Рэй.

За стол вернулся Мик с пивом.

— Говорят, лучший способ забыть одну девчонку — это замутить с другой, — предложил Леонард.

— Ну охуеть тут у вас разговорчики, — проворчал Мик.

— Это была твоя идея, — перевёл стрелки Леонард.

— Не-а, я предлагал его напоить, а не устраивать бабские посиделки.

— Но мы сошлись на том, что это лучший план.

— Да ну на, — буркнул Мик, снова встал, подхватил своё пиво и направился к бильярдному столу.

Леонард пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, потом снова повернулся к Рэю.

— В любом случае, тебе надо с кем-нибудь переспать, — сказал он и отпил из бутылки.

— Как? Ты, может, не заметил, но на Вэйврайдер все по девочкам.

— Ну, во-первых, в этом ты ошибаешься, — ухмыльнулся Леонард, сделал ещё глоток. — А во-вторых, я предлагал не это. Тут у стойки полно дам; выбери одну, заведи беседу и, если выгорит, отправляйся к ней.

— Я не смогу. Я просто не из таких парней.

— Конечно, не из таких. Ты даже не пробовал быть таким. Просто оглядись, выбери девчонку, поболтай. Даже если у тебя не выйдет, хрен с ним — я больше не подниму эту тему.

— Хорошо. — Рэй послушно огляделся, указал на девушку, сидящую у стойки по ту сторону бильярдного стола. — Как насчёт вон той? — И, дождавшись кивка, попросил: — Ну хорошо. Пожелай мне удачи.

Он поднялся, чуть пошатываясь от выпитого, и зашагал через зал. Рэй был на полпути, когда краем уха услышал ссору у бильярдного стола. Оглянулся — так и есть, какой-то парень наезжал на Мика.

— Ты чё, мужика пытаешься снять?! — орал незнакомец.

Рэй даже подумать не успел, даже не заметил, как оказался рядом с ними, а его кулак уже впечатался парню в лицо.

— Чё за?.. — вскинулся Мик, но не успел закончить, поскольку один из приятелей того парня кинулся к ним. Воцарился такой хаос, какой могут устроить только взрывной темперамент и алкоголь. К ним немедленно присоединился Леонард со свежеразбитой бутылкой в руке

Рэй уклонился от бешеного удара одного драчуна только для того, чтобы попасть под кулак другого и свалиться задницей на пол, уходя в нокаут.

— Слабак, — усмехнулся Леонард, вставая ближе, чтобы его защитить. Раздался звон стекла, когда пара драчунов вывалилась через окно на улицу. Теперь завывающие снаружи сирены стало слышно гораздо лучше.

Кто-то крикнул: «Копы!» — и драчуны быстро забыли свои разногласия, торопясь слинять: никому не хотелось провести остаток ночи в вытрезвителе.

— Давай уже, — окликнул Леонард Мика, отступая к задней двери.

— Мы не можем просто бросить его здесь, — ответил Мик.

Он вернулся и закинул Рэя себе на плечи.

— Я и не предлагал! — огрызнулся Леонард, выводя их из бара.

В подобных местах всегда есть удобный выход, который обычная пьянь даже не додумается искать. Через такой они и выскользнули в ночь, оставив полицейских далеко в стороне.

— Ух. Что произошло? — простонал Рэй, наконец-то очнувшись.

— А вот и спящая красавица проснулась, — проворчал Мик, останавливаясь, чтобы поставить Рэя на ноги.

— Ну и фингалище у тебя, бойскаут, — протянул Леонард.

Рэй потянулся потрогать глаз и, зашипев, отдёрнул руку.

— Да уж, синяк будет тот ещё, — поморщился он. Вокруг глаза всё и впрямь непомерно вздулось.

— Считай это значком за храбрость, — хмыкнул Мик.

— И впрямь. — Они пошли дальше. — Так мы возвращаемся на Вэйврайдер?

— Ага, — кивнул Леонард, — но сначала нам надо кое-куда заглянуть.

Он провёл их какими-то закоулками и остановился перед магазином спиртного.

— Эм, Леонард, — окликнул его Рэй, — мне кажется, он закрыт.

— Ой, смотрите, симпатяшка ещё не все мозги растерял, — хохотнул Мик, и они вместе с Леонардом двинулись в обход магазина.

— И какой план? — уточнил Рэй. — Обезвредить сигнализацию? Вломиться через подвал? Высокотехничное ограбление?

— Очень высокотехничное, — сказал Леонард, подбирая валяющийся у дороги камень. Глянул по сторонам и запустил им прямо в витрину.

— В это время ещё нет сигнализации, — пояснил Мик Рэю, прежде чем войти через окно вслед за напарником.

— Что пить будешь, бойскаут? — спросил Леонард, когда Рэй всё же решился перебраться через окно.

— Бурбон.

— Не вопрос, — кивнул тот, сгрёб несколько бутылок и направился к двери.

— Пару секунд.

Рэй притормозил, вытянул из кармана кошелёк и оставил достаточно наличных, чтобы с лихвой покрыть стоимость бутылок и разбитого окна.

К тому времени, как они вернулись на Вэйврайдер, от бурбона в бутылке Рэя осталась половина. Вся троица основательно путалась в ногах, не то поддерживая друг друга, не то пытаясь завалиться. Леонард провёл всех по коридорам и открыл дверь.

Рэй нашёл место, куда можно сесть, и буквально рухнул туда. Оглядел каюту. Больше, чем его, но почти совсем без мебели. Ни фотографий, ни сувениров.

— Это чья каюта?

— Наша, — ответил Мик, бросив куртку на пол и завалившись на кровать.

— То есть «наша»? — не понял Рэй.

— Моя и Мика, — протянул Леонард. Он всё ещё стоял, примериваясь, как бы уместиться между Миком и Рэем.

— Почему вы делите каюту? — всё никак не мог сообразить Рэй.

— Потому что люди так делают, когда они вместе, — пробурчал Мик.

— Но… Ох, — наконец осенило Рэя. Видимо, когда эти двое сказали, что они партнёры, они имели в виду и это тоже. Рэй поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь. — Мне… пора идти.

— Почему это тебе пора? — спросил Леонард и с хищным блеском в глазах двинулся к Рэю.

— Ну, то есть… я просто подумал… В смысле Мик… И ты… и я подумал… — бормотал Рэй, медленно пятясь и пытаясь сохранить дистанцию между собой и Леонардом. Когда спина коснулась стены, Рэй стрельнул глазами по сторонам в поисках путей отступления, но надежды не было.

Когда Леонард его поцеловал, Рэй тихо ахнул. Он видел, к чему идёт, честно, но никак не мог увязать в голове то, что Леонард собирается его поцеловать, с тем, что Леонард и Мик — вместе. А Леонард тем временем медленно оттеснял его от стены всё ближе и ближе к кровати.

— Хватит столько думать, — сказал Леонард и всё так же медленно повалил Рэя на кровать. Тот глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Факт номер один — Мик и Леонард вместе. Факт номер два — Леонард только что целовал Рэя. Факт номер три — Мик спокойно воспринял то, что Леонард целовал Рэя. Факт номер четыре — Мик подкатился к Рэю, положил руку ему на бедро, медленно скользя ладонью вверх.

— Ты же не против? — спросил Леонард. Мик окончательно вытянулся вдоль Рэя, целуя и покусывая его ухо.

— Я… ага… то есть… а вы? — спросил в ответ Рэй.

— О, мы всегда рады, — прошептал Мик ему на ухо и потянул зубами за мочку.

Леонард прижался к Рэю с другой стороны, положил руку ему на грудь. Рэй даже сквозь рубашку почувствовал, как по коже проехались ногти, задержавшись, чтобы обвести сосок. Пальцы Леонарда вцепились в одну из пуговиц на рубашке, выщелкнули её из петли и скользнули к следующей, обнажая всё больше кожи.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Чего угодно, — выдохнул Рэй. — Всего.

Мик следовал за рукой Леонарда, целуя и покусывая грудь Рэя. Замер, только достигнув штанов — Рэй чувствовал его дыхание над своим пахом.

— Хочешь, чтобы Мик тебя трахнул? — уточнил Леонард.

— Да-а, — простонал Рэй, когда Мик накрыл рукой его член и помял прямо через штаны. Леонард склонился над Рэем и поцеловал, исследуя всё внутри языком, будто составляя карту неисследованной территории, а потом перешёл на горло и спустился по шее до ключиц, прикусывая и оставляя засосы.

Когда Мик расстегнул на Рэе штаны, тот приподнялся, чтобы Мик смог их стянуть вместе с нижним бельём, высвобождая член, который Мик одним махом всосал по основание — влажно, жарко. Переполненный ощущениями, Рэй застонал. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать вбиваться Мику в рот, пока тот не пришпилил его, ухватив за дрожащие бёдра.

Леонард откатился, чтобы порыться в ящике под кроватью, и вернулся обратно, сжимая полупустую бутылку лубриканта.

— Повернись, — сказал он, похлопав Рэя по бедру.

Мик выпустил член Рэя с непристойным чпоком. Метнулся по кровати вверх, усаживаясь у изголовья.

Рэй поднялся с кровати, чтобы окончательно стряхнуть с себя штаны и бельё, потом вернулся, прополз к Мику за поцелуем. Леонард скользнул ему за спину, гладил, едва касаясь и медленно опускаясь всё ниже.

— Проследи, чтобы он стал влажным и твёрдым, — сказал он Рэю, пригибая его голову к промежности Мика.

Пытаясь расстегнуть на Мике штаны, чтобы добраться до члена, Рэй чуть не потерял равновесие. В итоге он оказался лицом вниз и сильно оттопырив зад. Леонард хмыкнул, легонько шлёпнул его, и член заныл в ответ на эту слабую боль. Рэй подавил стон и на пробу лизнул член Мика. Он никогда не признался бы в этом Мику и Леонарду, но сейчас он впервые в жизни собирался сосать член.

Сзади раздался щелчок крышки, и Рэй вздрогнул, почувствовав первое прикосновение скользких пальцев возле своей дырки.

— Расслабься, бойскаут, — протянул Леонард, мягко надавливая.

Рэй осторожно кивнул. Умом он понимал, что если расслабиться, то всё пройдёт проще и приятнее, но тем не менее… До этого момента его никто там не трогал, так что он нервничал.

— Хватит так громко думать, — прохрипел Мик. Запустил пальцы Рэю в волосы, мягко массируя голову, нажал, подталкивая губами к члену.

Точно, подумал Рэй, переключение внимания. Открыл рот и взял головку. Обвёл языком, пробуя на вкус, и застонал, не разжимая губ, когда Леонард наконец засунул палец ему в зад. Снова обвёл языком головку, прежде чем попытаться взять глубже. Подумал, что всё это не так уж и плохо. Конечно, челюсть немного ныла, да и слюны было многовато, но… Он попробовал опуститься сильнее, но отпрянул, когда член Мика коснулся горла одновременно с тем, как Леонард добавил второй палец. Слюна потекла по подбородку.

— Притормози, ковбой, — протянул Леонард. — Ты так задохнёшься.

Рэй ответил тихим смешком и попробовал снова, уже менее амбициозно.

— Держи, смажь себя, — сказал Леонард, перекидывая бутылочку Мику. Тот стянул прикрывшего глаза Рэя с члена, выдавил лубрикант себе на ладонь и размазал по члену.

Леонард вынул пальцы из Рэя, обтёр о простыню и шлёпнул его по заду. Рэй обернулся и, наткнувшись на весьма красноречивый взгляд, сдвинулся к Мику, осёдлывая его.

— Готов? — сипло уточнил Мик, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Рэй кивнул и начал медленно опускаться. Подождал, давая себе привыкнуть к ощущению. Член Мика внутри чувствовался иначе, чем пальцы Леонарда. Плотнее. Опустившись до конца, Рэй вздрогнул.

— Порядок? — спросил Мик.

— Угу, — выдохнул Рэй, кладя руки ему на плечи. — Просто дай мне минутку.

— Сколько угодно.

Сзади завозился Леонард. Рэй обернулся через плечо и увидел, что тот расположился у другого края кровати, сжимая член в руке.

— Отсюда обзор лучше, — протянул Леонард.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рэй наконец-то двинулся. Чуть приподнялся, сел обратно. Мик вздрогнул и положил руки ему на бёдра, поддерживая и направляя.

— Пиздец возбуждающе, — пробормотал Леонард, двигая кулаком.

— Это ты мне говоришь?! — простонал Мик, когда Рэй ускорил темп.

Рэй звучно охнул: член Мика задел что-то у него внутри, отчего под веками зажглась звёзды. А потом Мик переместил руку с бедра ему на член, отдрачивая, пока Рэй на нём скакал.

— Мик… хах… Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Рэй.

— Вперёд, — ухмыльнулся Мик, потирая большим пальцем отверстие на головке.

Рэй потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, оторвавшись только когда задохнулся в обрушившемся оргазме. Почувствовал, как тело напрягается и сжимается, утягивая Мика следом за край. Внезапно у Рэя будто закончились все силы, и он безвольно обмяк, повиснув на Мике.

Позади всхлипнул Леонард, кончая себе в руку.

— Давай, красавчик, — окликнул Рэя Мик, помогая скатиться с себя. Сам поднялся с кровати и ушёл куда-то за линию обзора.

Леонард подполз по кровати ближе к Рэю.

— Тебе не досталось, — пробормотал Рэй.

— Может, в следующий раз, — ответил Леонард и заёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее рядом с ним.

К кровати вернулся Мик, успевший снять с себя одежду и намочить тряпку. Быстрыми движениями он обтёр Рэя, отбросил тряпку в сторону и забрался обратно на кровать. Рэй отрубился ещё до того, как тот устроился.

На следующее утро Рэй проснулся от перешёптывающихся через его голову голосов, он чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, чем за весь прошлый месяц. Он не стал открывать глаза, только внимательно слушал, о чём говорят мужчины по обе стороны от него.

— Это же был не одноразовый перепих? — мягко спросил Леонард.

— Нет, — недолго подумав, ответил Мик. — Пока тебя это не напрягает.

— Ты не единственный здесь что-то к нему испытываешь, — признал Леонард. — Я готов к этому, если ты готов. И, конечно, если он готов.

Рэй, всё ещё притворяясь спящим, задумался. Вчера, когда он с ними сбежал, то и представить не смог бы, чем это для него обернётся. Тем не менее, сейчас ему не хотелось ничего иного.


End file.
